<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sakumo's birthday by Sakumotsu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303956">Sakumo's birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakumotsu/pseuds/Sakumotsu'>Sakumotsu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drinking, Grooming, M/M, Mild Gore, Other, but danzou sure is thinking about it, cause he's evil, danzou being an asshole, nothing explicitly bad happens in this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:47:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakumotsu/pseuds/Sakumotsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sakumo's birthday and he's old enough to drink now. Torifu invites the young man out, and somehow the White Fang ends up at Shimura Danzou's house. </p><p>Of course Danzou gets some bad ideas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Sakumo/Shimura Danzou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sakumo's birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my rare pair from hell. Nothing bad happens to Sakumo yet, but this is where Danzou gets the idea to begin manipulating him. Both professionally and personally.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Birthdays stopped meaning anything to Sakumo a long time ago. </p><p>His father promised Sakumo a blade for his ninth birthday, and never delivered. </p><p>Every birthday after that usually ended in disappointment for Sakumo. Always because the nature of his work kept him in "bad company."</p><p>The last birthday he spent with Kagami sensei was going to be a nice day, until Kagami senseis dumb boyfriend hijacked it into a training session. </p><p>Sakumo sighed. </p><p>Looking up into the starry sky. He couldn’t make out as many stars as he could back home in Oshino. </p><p>He missed home too often, and had no one he could confide in. Not without potentially being put on a watchlist. Which would eventually lead to a huge mess he wouldn’t want to clean up.   </p><p>Sakumo sighed with a level of dejection he didn't know he had.</p><p>"Aye it looks like you could use a drink!" A drunken shinobi calls out to the new adult. </p><p>Sakumo snaps his attention to the man he recognizes as Akimichi Torifu . </p><p>"Hey, Torifu-sensei." Sakumo gave a weak wave.</p><p>The older man laughed as he jogged over and gave Sakumo a bone crushing hug. </p><p>"Looks like the little man ain’t so little anymore huh?" Torifu set Sakumo back down and measured the silver head that came up to the Akimichis chest. "You're old enough to drink now right?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm all grown up…" Sakumo awkwardly looked for a way out. </p><p>"How about I buy you an adult drink then?" The older man wrapped his arm around the younger. "Kagami, used to say he couldn't wait for you to get old enough for some real shenanigans." </p><p>"Oka…" Sakumo didn't get to finish his word. </p><p>"Lets do this!" </p><p> </p><p>The bar was surprisingly not as glum as Sakumo thought it'd be. </p><p>It was an older crowd. Shinobi with budding families, who somehow made it past thirty. They looked tired and sweaty, but no one seemed hurt just happy to be back.</p><p>Sakumo counted Torifu and his team of one femme Akimichi, and two Inuzukas… Sakumo checked again and thought they might just be two dudes with brown hair. </p><p>The other team looked to be missing one, but that didn't seem to bother anyone. </p><p>The three ninja could’ve been Uchiha, or they might just have black hair. They each drank happily. Their fourth member probably took one for the team and wrote the report. </p><p>Sakumo wished he could opt out. He hated big groups, he felt so judged. </p><p>"Sake Bomb!" </p><p>Beer spilled onto the unprepared birthday boy, as Torifu dropped a glass full of sake into Sakumos full pint of beer. </p><p>"Chug it!" Torifu and his teammates cheered. </p><p>Not being one to disappoint an old sensei, Sakumo complied and chugged the drink. </p><p>"Whooo!" One brown haired ninja slapped the young Fangs back. Torifu patted the silver spikes of hair down and gave the head a good ruffle. </p><p>"Kagami would've been proud of that." </p><p>"He also would say I should be able to handle five mo*burp*oore shots." Sakumo burped into his fist, and felt his cheeks get hot. </p><p>"True, but he's not here." Torifu slid out three more shots of sake. "Just drink these three instead."</p><p>Sighing Sakumo slowly took to his task. </p><p>"Hey, one more round for Yuuki's new kid!" Someone said. </p><p>Drinks were raised. </p><p>Drinks were drank.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly everyone said goodbye and walked out, but Torifu and Sakumo remained seated. </p><p>"It's nice seeing you Sakumo-kun." Torifu said as another beer was put down in front of all of them. "I haven't been able to keep in touch with anyone. Well I do get to socialize with Danzou every so often." </p><p>Sakumo straightened up a bit. He had mixed feelings about the x marked man. While he was very much an asshole, Sakumo couldn't help but want his approval and support. A lot of Sakumos time with Danzou was shared with his late Kagami-sensei. Which gave Sakumo some insight to Danzou’s incredibly off putting nice side. </p><p>Although Sakumo found nice Danzou sharp and uncomfortable. He also didn't mind receiving the slightest bit of favor with Shimura Danzou. It gave him solo S-rank mission opportunities that not a lot of people his age would get. He owed a lot to Danzou, especially his growing fame and fortune. </p><p>Remembering where he was. Sakumo picked up the pint in front of him. The young fang was buzzed, but Torifu wanted him drunker. </p><p>"How is Danzou by the way?" Sakumo bravely took a deep gulp, hoping his anxiety would leave. That he could go back home and hide once he got his recognition as a good polite young man. "I only see him at work." </p><p>"Eh, he's the same as always." Torifu took another swig, then took some big bites of the bar food in front of him. </p><p>Sakumo felt the awkward silence, so he took another drink. He hated the moments where he didn’t know what to say. Torifu was definitely the most nice and sane of his teachers, but at twenty years old, Sakumo was still stumped by small talk. </p><p>“We did invite him here, but I’d never expect him to come along.” Torifu ended the sentence with a burp. “I gotta go deliver this to him after though.” Torifu pulled out a folder with a mission report inside. The folder appeared to have a beer ring, alongside some sort of sauce. </p><p>Sakumo took a sip of drink to avoid having to respond. </p><p>“I’d hate to go give it to him though.” Torifu looked at Sakumo pleadingly. “He is kinda judgey about after mission drinks.” </p><p>Sakumo sighed. </p><p>He was, after all, a good kid who wanted to please the world. </p><p>After another half hour of listening to Torifu go on about Mitokado selfishly holding onto some scrolls that would’ve made Torifu’s mission easier, Sakumo had become quite drunk.</p><p>Torifu decided it was best to begin his drunken walk home, making sure to leave behind the document for Sakumo to deliver to the mean man Danzou. </p><p>The Akimichi might’ve handled the judgement himself if he knew it was Sakumo’s 20th birthday. </p><p>Sadly the young adult was too nervous to bring it up, fearing that’d make him appear as someone egotistical or self-centered. </p><p>Once again Sakumo sighed. </p><p>He regrets wishing with all of his heart to be a famous shinobi. How naive he was. </p><p>Sakumo thought about how easy it’d be to just drop everything and move somewhere far away. Stay low, and powerless. Start a farm. Not have to live in a state of fear and doubt for the rest of his life. Start a family.  He could do it… </p><p>“Hello Sakumo-kun.” Sakumo snapped to attention. He didn’t even notice the dark man leaning in the building’s shadow. Embarrassed at being caught unaware, Sakumo rubbed the back of his head.</p><p>“Hey, Danzou-sensei.” </p><p>“Have a fun night?” Danzou’s voice dripped with judgement. </p><p>“Uhh, yeah…” Sakumo noticed Danzou’s eyes taking in his intoxication. “It’s my birthday today, umm… Or yesterday? What time is it?” </p><p>“Well happy birthday. It’s only 2350.”</p><p>“Oh, thanks.” The birthday wish caught the young ninja off guard, “Were you waiting long?”<br/>
Sakumo nervously handed the older, more dangerous ninja the documents. </p><p>“A bit longer than I thought I’d have to.” Danzou gently took the documents from Sakumo. “But if it’s for Kagami’s kid, I don’t mind.” The scarred man said in a strange tone. </p><p>Sakumo smiled when he remembered that that was just Danzou’s jarring nice voice. </p><p>“Um, thanks.” Sakumo continued to stand and stare at the older man. </p><p>It had been years since the two had seen each other, and in that time, Sakumo had finally grown taller than the older man. Though he wasn’t nearly as buff as Danzou. The five foot seven man was bulkier than Sakumo, and oozed more confidence than the lean twenty year old. Sakumo watched Danzou’s muscular forearms open the documents and pull out the papers. </p><p>“Sigh, it looks like Torifu made a mess of this report.” Danzou’s eyes stared longingly into the moonlit silver hair. “Sakumo-kun, would you like to help me with something?” </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You still have ambitions don’t you?” Danzou’s voice became increasingly smooth as the words he said became more genuine. “Since you’re getting older you should be getting more involved with all the aspects of being an ANBU.” </p><p>Sakumo blinked and tried to focus on the man before him. Maybe because it was night time, or because he was still drunk, but he was having trouble keeping track of what was going on. </p><p>“You want my help?” </p><p>“Yeah, but if you don’t want to…” Danzou slowly turned. </p><p>“I’ll help.” Sakumo blushed at his eagerness. He had to prove himself. If Danzou approved of him, then Sakumo was deserving of the praise he felt so undeserving of. “How else will I be able to get your job after you’re Hokage?” </p><p> </p><p>Danzou led Sakumo down into the basement of the Shimura house. </p><p>The room was noticeably colder. Against the wall was a desk and chair, and the walls were mostly bare except for some abstract paintings on the wall. There might’ve been more that the  drunk Sakumo missed in the dimly lit room. </p><p>“So what do you need?” Sakumo slowed his speech, as Danzou sat at his desk. </p><p>“Come over here Sakumo-kun.” Danzou scooted the desk’s chair out with a graceful kick. Sakumo obliged and sat on the cold chair. </p><p>Sakumo blushed and thanked the dim lighting. He looked at Danzou and let his mind fill in the gaps of detail that the darkness hid. </p><p>At thirty-two years old, Danzou was stupid handsome. Sakumo thinks about it and realizes that that’s the reason Danzou is the way he is. Probably got spoiled as a kid for being cute, then grew into a teenager that learned force could get him the things his charms couldn’t get. </p><p>“You’re smart for some backwards hick right?”</p><p>Oh what charms Shimura Danzou had. Sakumo was annoyed by the expected insult, but he hadn’t been taught by Uchiha Kagami to take the scarred man’s insults lying down. </p><p>“Pft, you know it was farmers who invented fuinjutsu.” Sakumo waved jokingly at Danzou. “You don’t really think a shinobi possessed the imagination to create something so useful, do you?” </p><p>“Anyways,” Danzou pulled out a scroll covered in blood and scratches, “could you help me open this scroll?” </p><p>Sakumo nodded and took the bloody scroll. It was hard to look at the details of the scroll, and cursed Danzou’s desire for dramatic lighting. Sakumo closed his eyes and let his fingers absorb the energy the scroll held within. </p><p>“Where’d this scroll come from?” </p><p>“Kumogakure.” </p><p>“Oh, okay.” Sakumo focused his chakra to his fingertips, and let the chakra spark into brief electrical existence. “Do you have some ink and brushes?” </p><p>Danzou opened a drawer and set the tools onto the desk. Sakumo quickly got to work on adding the necessary characters to the foreign scroll. The younger man kept his focus on the scroll, too anxious about making a drunken mistake, he didn’t even notice Danzou’s gaze.</p><p> </p><p>Danzou admired the spiky silver hair that remained illuminated even in the dark room. He couldn’t help but be reminded of Tobirama’s own silver head of hair. That, and Sakumo’s ninja genius was enough for Shimura Danzou to enjoy the White Fang’s company. </p><p>Of course, it was only because Kagami forced all of Team Tobirama into investing time into training Tobirama’s bastard that he knew Sakumo at all. </p><p>Danzou smiled at the intense focus the drunken young man had in his eyes, his hand making beautiful brush strokes. </p><p>Suddenly the scroll let out a poof of smoke and revealed it’s gory contents.<br/>
“Oh shit.” Sakumo said as he stared blankly at the severed head. “Umm… I opened it.”</p><p>“Thank you very much,” Danzou reached over Sakumo and pulled open the dead man’s eyelids. The glazed over sharingan gazed off into the void. “Sakumo-kun.” Danzou looked down into Sakumo’s eyes, they weren’t the red eyes of Tobirama he was hoping for. </p><p>“Uh, you’re welcome.” Sakumo blushed and Danzou thought about how far he could push this. “Um. Danzou?” Danzou blinked back to attention. “I-Is that all that you needed help with?” Sakumo had awkwardly asked while he looked for a way out of the chair. </p><p>Danzou let his eyes take in the uncomfortable man. He was far from Tobirama, at least for tonight. Danzou thought about Kagami, and figured he’d take one from Uchiha's book.</p><p>“Yeah, but real quick.” Danzou pulled out another scroll from his own sleeve. “I have a birthday present for you, Sakumo-kun.” </p><p>“Oh,” Danzou opened the scroll and from it’s smoke, a small elegant blade appeared. “Wow, thanks.” Sakumo’s eyes widened in excitement. </p><p>“I know how much you like your blades.”</p><p>Sakumo took the small blade in his hand and stood up to try out his new knife.</p><p>“Thanks Danzou.” </p><p>“You are welcome.” Danzou crossed his arms. “It belonged to Kagami.” </p><p>Sakumo smiled softly at the surprisingly nice Danzou. Kagami was important to both of them, so it made sense they’d get along. Danzou smiled at Tobirama’s bastard, and decided he would invest even more time into Sakumo. </p><p>He had a lot of potential to become more like Tobirama, and Kagami. Danzou just needed more time and patience. Then he could have what he desired. </p><p>“It’s late. I should get going.” </p><p>“Of course. You need your rest.” </p><p>“Thanks, Danzou. Honestly, I thought you were going to kill me or something when we went into your basement.” </p><p>“No, Sakumo-kun.” Danzou walked behind Sakumo up the stairs. “At least not on your birthday.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, honestly I think it's just me in this one man raft of a ship. </p><p>I just think the shinobi of darkness and warrior of light is a neat combo. Of course Danzou's interest in Sakumo here is super shallow. Sakumo is a good physical substitute for Tobirama, and tries to emulate Kagami when he can (more in his younger years). This makes him perfect mourning material for Danzou. </p><p>I've always headcanoned Sakumo as a people pleaser. He wants to be liked and if he can get that attention from someone notably cold, he feels accomplished. Obvi, that way of thinking doesn't go well for him.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>